


somewhere over the rainbow

by BoundedTrident



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Hurt, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, happy ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundedTrident/pseuds/BoundedTrident
Summary: a father regrets his choices
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), THEY ARE FATHER AND SON YOUR HONOR, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025616
Kudos: 79





	somewhere over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> aka me project my feelings into my work  
> wrote this instead of getting ready for school :thumbs_up:  
> writers block is a bitch as well for other works so not sure when that stuff will continue

“Phil, kill me! Kill me, Phil! Killza!” Wilbur yelled out to Phil dumping his purple hued glowing diamond sword into Phil’s hand. The sword glistened in the sun, which glared down upon them and they stood in the room which previously held the button, which is no longer there. The tnt blowing up the wall, showing them the damage it had done to L’manburg. 

_Wilbur’s unfinished symphony._

_Forever unfinished._

_If he can’t have it,_

_No one can._

“I- You’re my son!—'' Phil tries to reason with him, trying to hand him back the sword safely, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Could he kill his son as he did to so many others earning him the title _Angel of Death_? Surely he couldn’t kill Wilbur, could he? 

“KILL ME PHIL!” Wilbur screamed out, Phil could see the pain that Wilbur carried in his reddish brown eyes. He wanted to stop that pain, make it all better for Wilbur, his sweet boy. Where did it all go wrong..? 

As the tears fall, Phil drives the sword — his son’s own sword — into his abdomen.

Wil gladly welcomed the blade in his body, now coming down from his high. The feeling of drowsiness gripped his body and wouldn’t let go. 

Shaking, with fear and anger, Phil pulls the sword out of his _son’s_ chest, tossing it across the room. He lowers them both to the ground, laying Wilbur’s head in his lap. Phil was a warrior, he had killed many when he was Tommy’s age to the age he is now. But never had he expected to drive a sword through his son’s stomach, never dreamed of the day. 

“Phil— s-sing to me please..” Phil always said he couldn’t sing for the life of him, and all his children knew it was a lie. It brought comfort, like begin engulfed in his embrace without physically touching. Tears streamed down Wilbur’s face, but it wasn’t from pain — no, he’s happy that he’s dying, the voices can finally stop. 

Phil wasn’t going to let his son’s dying wish die along with him without being complete, so he started a tune. 

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

Wilbur couldn’t see, his vision faded into black when Phil started singing. There was still a warmth in his hand though the rest of his body was cold. 

_There’s a land that I’ve heard of once in a lullaby_

He could hear Phil’s voice singing to him, but the sight of him was gone. Memories of old flew past his eyes, but his physical body was in the darkness, floating with some sort of warm gel-like substance covering him.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

A memory of him and Techno flew past. The twin’s practice their combat skills with little wooden swords as Phil watches over the two on the poarch, a bundle in his arms with a tuft of blond hair.

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

As he reminisces with the happy, there always comes a downside to it. A sad memory had captured his vision. 

Rain fell as he begged Sally to stay with him and Fundy. He needed her to help with the burden of helping a child grow up. But she left him, betrayed the promise she swore to keep, the promise that she would stay with him. 

_Really do come true_

Within the corner of his peripheral vision, an ablaze radiant had appeared, the bright colors weren’t present. Only the dull color of white.

_Someday I’ll wish upon a star_

It was like it was calling him in, calling his name so he could go closer. 

_And wake up whe—_

The sound of Phil’s wonderful singing had come to an end, though Wilbur knew that’s not how the song ended. But the light, it was too enticing for him to go back to hear the rest of Phil’s singing. 

He closes the distance between him and the bright white light. His vision engulfed in white. 

Phil had continued singing until the moment Wilbur’s head went limp in his lap. He sobbed, pulling his son’s oh so _cold_ limp body closer to his. 

He knew his son wasn’t coming back. His son’s blood would forever be stained on his hands.

  
  


_________

Phil had taken to wondering the tundra, the blowing white powder called snow not bothering him. The time he spent in the Antarctic empire had helped him build a resistance to the bone freezing cold. 

He reflected on where everything went wrong. Was it when he couldn’t help L'manburg for her independence while he was tasked with uncovering the blaze empress’ temple? 

When did his son spiral into the insanity of the world around him? 

He had written in an empty book that was kept with him since he arrived. When he took shelter during the night he wrote in it, in the end three pages of the book could still be read and the rest of the pages ripped out. 

_The day after the incident._

_I felt cold, guilty, torn apart from the inside. I remember leaving after the battle, many perished._

_This new place is very nice, though empty of all life. I like the ice. It reminds me of something I helped with some time ago._

_An empire I once helped a son grow to power and take over the world. That was fun. simpler times._

_After much thinking and solitude I have grown to learn the meaning of the afterlife. I found totems, many totems of gold and gems. Ancient scriptures tell me of a way to bring people back to life. This is my calling, I have to save him from the cold emptiness._

  
No matter what obstacle stood in his way, no matter who he had to cut down, he will bring his son back to life. He will take his family away from here. _Far away from here._


End file.
